Ish Kiq Goodwin
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's }} Ish Kiq Goodwin (イシュ・キック・ゴドウィン, Ishu Kikku Godō~in, lit. "Ish Kiq Godwin") is a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. She was a Duel Priestess 5000 years ago. Design Appearance Ish had a dark complexion and long light hair, with two braids in front. For casual clothing, she wore a long white robe with a dark colored shawl. She tied her robe tightly around the waist with a piece of fabric. When chosen as the Duel Priestess for the Festival of Duality, Ish wore formal attire. It consisted of a form-fitting outfit that was made up of a cape, tube top and miniskirt. 's miasma]]When rediscovered by her brothers, Ish had succumbed to the Ultimate God's miasma and exhibited dark sclera and cracked skin under her eyes. This all vanished after Roman tried to save her from Rex. Etymology Ish's name may come from the Ixquic. Biography When Yusei was attacked by Roman's "Underworld Flood Dragon Dragocutos", a brief vision of Ish and Roman being pierced by Rex with a jousting lance appeared in his mind. Later, when Roman was defeated by Yusei, he told Yusei about his and Rex's history. 5000 years ago, they both were poor kids who had nothing and had to steal in order to survive. One day, Ish found them and adopted them as her brothers, giving them names - Roman and Rex Goodwin. She was also revealed to be the best Duel Priestess in several generations. On the day of the Festival of Duality, Ish was chosen as the Duel Priestess and her young brothers came to see her off but she never returned. When Rex and Roman ask the high priests about what happened, they explain that Ish lost the ritual and due to her loss, she was sacrificed as per the rules of the ritual. Honoring her last request, the high priests made Rex and Roman Duel Priests. After remembering that the Ultimate God grants one wish to the winner of the festival, Rex and Roman began to formulate a plan to wish Ish back to life. Tricking the next Duel Priestess to lose on purpose, Roman heads to the Aerial Fortress Seibal and wonders if Rex had already made it. But as he moves on ahead, Roman sees his brother and a revived Ish Dueling each other, both under the influence of shadow miasma and unable to recognize each other. As Rex is about to stab Ish with his lance, Roman jumps in his path and is stabbed alongside Ish. Regaining her senses Ish reveals to Roman that she and Rex were corrupted by the Ultmate God's shadow miasma and pleads with Roman to save him as they both succumb to their wounds and die. In the present, Ish's corpse is placed in the Machine Temple. When Roman as the Skeleton Knight loses his Duel against Yusei, the temple collapses on him, killing him and allowing him to reunite with Ish in the afterlife. Deck Since Duels were conducted as One-Shot Runs back in Ish's time, the only monster she was shown using was "Shining Valkyrie". References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters